


House of metal bones

by Ischa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: smut_fest, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“My father will be looking for me,” the girl said.</i>
  <br/><i>How stupid Arik thought. “We don’t like strangers here. We don’t want to be found,” he answered her.</i>
  <br/><i>She paled a bit. Maybe she was just realising that she was in danger here. That she met the most dangerous thing on this island. He had all the weapons, all the shiny knives, but Ultima was something else.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of metal bones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smut_fest over at lj. Art by me.  
> Beta by the always awesome omletlove.

**One**

Ultima saw the ship go down. She watched as it exploded in midair and then fell into pieces to the ground. There was smoke somewhere on the other side of the forest, near the beach.  
It had been Arik, she knew that. Arik didn’t like air-ships, or boats or cars, trains, balloons, zeppelins. Arik liked guns. Big guns and small guns and knives.  
He had a collection of lovely weapons – every one had a name. You can’t trust a thing; you can’t name.  
Ultima tied her long black hair with a tattered ribbon at the back of her head and started walking. Maybe she could salvage something from the wreck; they could use a new chair and maybe a few new cups. These people wouldn’t need them anymore anyway. 

~+~  
Florentine was bleeding. She was bleeding and her dress was a mess and her bodyguard, Mister Morris, was – dead probably. She wasn’t sure what had happened. It sounded like an explosion. But they weren’t at war anymore. At least that was what her father had said when he sent her off to marry the guy who was too old to be any fun. She got up carefully, looking around. They had been somewhere over the small islands littering the coast of the Bretagne. It was a miracle she was alive. It was a miracle she wasn’t currently fighting for her life in open water.  
Her heel had broken off, she realised, as she made to stand. She broke off the other one too. Nothing else to do. She couldn’t see any other survivors, not that the small ship had many crew. Her father’s private ships never had more than just enough to make it run smoothly. Why spend more money than was strictly necessary? As if they needed more money. They were one of the richest families – past and pre-war. Old French blood. They were probably richer now; there was a lot of money in war if you knew the right people. Florentine’s father knew the right people.  
She wondered as she started walking if they would look for her body. Probably. 

~+~  
Arik watched his sister tie her hair in a messy bun and start walking in the direction of the ship-wreck. She was a curious one and maybe if they had any kind of luck she would find a new mug. She had broken all the ones they had in a fit of rage just five days ago. He wanted to shove her and pin her to the wall, hold her there, shut her up with his mouth or his dick.  
The glint in her eyes had told him that she wanted him to do it.  
He stalked out instead. Spent two days hunting in the woods and then one more on the beach. He needed an outlet for his rage and anger and pent up sexual frustration.  
Being here, hiding here, made him stir crazy. Ultima didn’t feel that way. She walked barefoot on the shore and picked up shells and threw mugs they didn’t have against the walls of their way-too-big ruin of a home.  
He cursed the day she was born. 

 

**Two**

The under-bush was thick and full of bugs and leaves and things. Florentine never had to deal with stuff like that back home. Maybe it would have been better if she had stayed where the ship crashed, but she never was good at any kind of waiting. Waiting was boring and boredom was death.  
She wanted to cry, to be honest. This couldn’t be her life, it just couldn’t. It had been bad enough when her father told her she would be marring a guy twice her age, because he was rich and a lord or whatever. She could have handled that if, if he had been at least a bit attractive and not so boring.  
Florentine had always dreamed of adventures, but now that this might be one, she didn’t want it at all. 

~+~  
Ultima was watching the girl struggle and then fall and cry. _For god’s sake,_ she thought, _the war was over for just a bit more than two months, people were homeless and a lot of them were dead and she was making such a fuss because her private ship had been shot down_. Ultima crinkled her nose. Rich girls.  
But she wasn’t a monster. 

“You okay?” she asked as she stepped from behind the bushes. 

The girl turned around hastily. Her eyes were big and blue-grey, her pale hair a mess. “Thank god! A human!” she said and then she reached out her hand like she expected to be picked up or helped or something. Ultima crossed her arms over her chest. She knew the girl could get up on her own. She wasn’t injured too badly, or else she wouldn’t have made it here.  
“Help me!” she said. 

“You can get up on your own,” Ultima answered not making a damn move. She looked the girl over. She was pretty; her face was dirty, but the skin underneath was pale. Probably had never seen a day of honest work, that one. Arik would like her; he would like to have her. Ultima was contemplating just killing the girl now. Arik didn’t need another excuse to not kiss her, to not touch her, to not fuck her. Like she wanted, like she knew he wanted.  
The girl made a noise.  
Well, Ultima thought, if she would get up, Ultima would take her back home. If she didn’t in the next ten seconds, she would kill her.  
Life was always full of heavy decisions, most people just didn’t realise that death was lurking everywhere these days. 

~+~  
Arik called the house ‘the house of metal bones.’ It was fitting. There were spiral staircases and big French windows where the glass was broken, and half of the walls were gone too. It was a skeleton, but it was theirs and they would fight for it. Were fighting for it.  
He heard the front-door creak and got up to meet Ultima in the entrance hall (littered with piles of coloured glass and leaves - the dome came down some two years ago).

“Did you find a mug?” he asked rounding the corner. 

“Something better. I got a girl,” Ultima answered.  
He stopped, looking at his sister and then at her stray. She was beautiful. Slim and thin and dirty. Not broken. Not yet, but that would come. Soon. 

“Oh, you really shouldn’t have,” he answered. 

She laughed and it was part amused and part cutting. “She made her own decision.”  
 _Ah_ , he thought, _the poor girl probably didn’t even know that she escaped death’s clutches twice today._  
The girl looked from Ultima and then to him and smiled. She looked sweet and helpless and Arik wondered what Ultima wanted with her. He gave his sister a look. 

“She needs a bath and something to eat.” 

“My father will be looking for me,” the girl said. 

_How stupid_ , Arik thought. “We don’t like strangers here. We don’t want to be found,” he answered her.  
She paled a bit. Maybe she was just realising that she was in danger here. That she met the most dangerous thing on this island. He had all the weapons, all the shiny knives, but Ultima was something else. 

 

**Three**

“Why did you bring her here?” he hissed. 

“She made her own decision. I told you-“

“Ultima!”

“You didn’t finish her, she got up before I counted to ten to slit her throat. I call that a sign.” She crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down, even if she needed to look up to him to do it. He had the most amazing eyes, she thought. Deep violet and violent. Just on the brink of snapping. Pushing, shoving, taking.  
God, how she wished he would.

“That is no reason to bring some rich guy’s daughter here. They will look for her or the air-ship.” 

“Shouldn’t have shot it down then, hmm?” 

“I was fucking bored out of my mind. I get-“

“Stupid?” she prompted.  
He made a step in her direction that brought him so close she could feel him vibrating under his clothes and skin and she wanted. Oh god, how much she wanted him. She licked her lips and he stared at them. 

“She’s pretty. Delicate. Pale all over. You think she’s a virgin?” He took a step back. 

She hated him. “I imagine not for much longer.” He smiled. It was a nasty thing to look at and she wanted to slap him. “I meant me,” she said. 

“Don’t think you’re her type.” 

“I am everyone’s type,” Ultima shoved him and walked away. 

~+~  
The house was a ruin. Rust and glass were everywhere. Leaves, twigs, and birds nesting in the roofs.  
The ceilings were really high, she observed as she was sitting in the bathtub. The water was warm. The heating was still working.  
Still, she thought why would anyone want to live here, like this?  
The window was open, one of the few in this part of the house that wasn’t busted. She curled up in the water and wondered if she would be found. 

~+~  
Arik loved her so much it hurt. It hurt in his guts and it boiled his blood and every time she looked at him like that he wanted to take her. To hurt her so she would know how he feels all the time.  
He knew she would laugh in his face.  
She didn’t care for other people’s concept of morality. He wasn’t sure why he still cared. 

 

**Four**

Florentine wasn’t sure what was going on, but she knew she would never be found here. Five weeks had passed and there was still no sign of any air-ship. 

She was lying in the bed thinking about Arik, thinking about his lips and his eyes. He wouldn’t be boring. She could see fire behind his eyes. She could feel it burn her skin.  
She closed her eyes and let her hand slip over her skin slowly. She bit her lip to prevent any noise from escaping. The walls weren’t thin here; they simply weren’t there at all. The metal and glass structure that separated her room from Ultima’s wasn’t in any way sound-proof.  
While her left hand slipped between her legs, fingers circling, pushing, teasing her clit just a bit to make her breath hitch, she pushed two fingers of her right into her mouth. She liked sucking on things, remembered always liking it. The feeling of messy slick saliva coating her fingers made her stomach clench in anticipation. She kept licking and sucking on her digits, carefully nibbling, just a hint of teeth, imagining Arik watching her. Drawing the moment out.  
Her legs clenched around the hand between her legs and she gave in, releasing her fingers from her mouth and circling a nipple. Gently, slowly, savouring the sensation, the cloth of the nightgown dragging against her skin, cooling the saliva, making her shiver. She pinched it softly and her pussy stared throbbing with her heartbeat, her breathing speeding up. She stilled the hand on her clit, resting it there. She concentrated on her breast instead, teasing the other nipple into hardness, needing more now, pinching it, rolling it between her fingers. Not gentle at all. She tugged a bit too hard and moaned. Not quietly enough to not be heard. She couldn’t stop now anyway, it would be torture. The hand on her cunt started rubbing again, two fingers circling and pushing down.  
She was panting and she needed something. Something more. 

~+~  
“You’re loud,” Ultima whispered and Florentine’s eyes flew open. Her pupils were wide and her eyes hungry. She was pleading, she just didn’t know for what. Or how to ask for it.  
One of her hands was working between her legs, the other rolling a nipple none too gently.  
“If Arik could see you now. He would take you, make you gag on his cock, probably. He isn’t the sweet type-“  
Florentine gasped and Ultima sat down on the bed. She reached out to run a finger over Florentine’s lips and Florentine opened her mouth. Ultima smiled. She pushed three fingers in. Florentine’s moan was muffled.  
“And you would like that, wouldn’t you?” she asked. She pulled her fingers out and circled the other nipple and then pinched, leaning in to look at Florentine’s face as her orgasm hit her.  
She was a sweaty mess and Ultima kissed her, gently.  
“I’m glad I didn’t slit your throat,” she whispered and Florentine closed her eyes. 

~+~  
“Everyone’s type,” Ultima whispered as she passed him on the way to the kitchen. He grabbed her arm and pressed her into the wall. 

“You’re lying.” 

“She thinks about you when she masturbates. She thinks about your cock gagging her. Not sure she’ll like it in real life, but she’s thinking about you. About you watching her.” 

“What about you?” 

“I would like it,” she answered with a sweet smile. “Want to know a secret?”

He nodded despite himself. They were dancing around this for so long now. “Yeah.”

“She doesn’t push her fingers in. She probably had never anything inside her.” 

“You could be the first,” he said.

She grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him closer still. “We should conquer that land like we did everything else-“

“With blunt force and ruthless abandon?” he smirked and she smirked back at him. 

“Together,” she said softly.  
He could feel her breath on his lips and thought, fuck it all. He leaned in then, grabbed her by her long dark, messy hair and kissed her hard. 

 

**Five**

The explosion shook the pillars of the house. It was that close. Florentine left her jar with coffee on the counter and ran outside.  
There was smoke near the forest.  
She looked over at Ultima who was staring in that direction too. 

“What happened?” Florentine wanted to know. 

“Arik got bored again. He really needs to fuck someone soon.” Ultima smiled. 

“I mean the explosion.” 

“Arik got bored again,” Ultima repeated. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” 

“He likes to shoot at stuff when he’s really bored and he hates air-ships, zeppelins, cars – he likes to blow shit up.” She turned then and looked at Florentine. 

It clicked in her head. “He blew up my ship,” she whispered.

“And this was probably your rescue.”

“But why? All these people that died!”

“That’s what people do,” Ultima answered. 

“Well said, dear sister,” Arik said from somewhere behind Florentine. She lived with monsters. Monsters that looked like human beings. That were beautiful, doll-faced beasts.

“You meant it,” she thought she was going to faint any second now. 

“Yes,” Ultima answered not even pretending she didn’t know what Florentine was talking about. “But you are different. You got up, you survived. You yearn for my touch.”

Florentine blushed. She did, god help her, she did. She waited in her room of rusted metal and glass for Ultima to climb into the bed and make her body heat up and her heart speed up and her blood boil with her fingers and her tongue. “And you yearn for my brother.”  
Arik slung his arms around her middle and leaned his head on her shoulder. Florentine could feel his hard, hot body against her back. Ultima stepped a bit closer and then took another step. Florentine thought she would kiss her any second now, but she didn’t, she leaned over and kissed her brother. Long, hard, passionate. 

“You can never leave,” Arik whispered into her ear as his sister freed his lips. 

~+~  
“What happens now?” Florentine asked. 

Ultima dragged her underwear down gently, teasingly, kissing the exposed skin in random patterns.  
“Now I will lick every inch of your skin, play with your nipples until you beg me to put something inside you-“

Florentine gasped and grabbed the messy sheets in fistfuls. “I-“

“I will get you so wet for my brother and then he will fuck you. And you will love it,” she whispered. 

“I always knew you had a filthy mouth,” Arik said from the old heavy chair. She shot him a quick look.

“You have no idea. But you will find out.”

~+~  
Florentine was clutching at him, her legs trembling as he pushed into her over and over and over again. Ultima was whispering filthy things into her ear and playing with her breasts. Florentine was nearing her third orgasm and the noises she made, _god_ , he thought. He loved his sister for finding her, for not killing her, for playing with her. He reached out and linked his fingers with Ultima’s. 

“I hope you can hold out and fuck me too,” she said.  
He cursed and his orgasm crushed over him. He glared at her as Florentine clenched around him. She was a mess, exhausted and over stimulated.  
She was perfect. The perfect toy. Everything he wanted and didn’t even know he needed.

“You’ll have to take care of yourself,” he said rolling away from Florentine. Ultima grabbed his hand and pushed it between her legs. 

“I don’t think so.”  
He grinned at her and started pushing in. 

“Does that mean you won’t blow stuff up anymore?” Florentine asked. 

“Hell no,” he answered. 

She closed her eyes. Resigned. He liked that look on her face. She looked a bit broken. Something he would never see on his sister’s face.  
Ultima grabbed him by his hair. “I gave you want you need, and you better start returning the favour before I get mad.”  
He laughed, pushing her down and another two fingers in and then kissed her hard. He would try. 

Sequel: [First Kill](http://archiveofourown.org/works/824733)

~+~  



End file.
